Sugar Coated
by Equinox23
Summary: Rogue isn't fitting in well at Xavier's, and when Logan goes off to look into his past, she begs him to take her with him. When he doesn't, what will be waiting for him back at the school? Rogan R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclosure: I don't own... but I'd like to ;-). Who wouldn't want a handsome devil of a man like Logan? Even just to look at from a distance. 

Uh.. summary, let's see. Takes place after X1. Rogue finds it hard to adjust to life as a student at Xavier's school. With the threat of Logan abandoning her, she begs him to take her away. When he refuses, Logan leaves Rogue alone at the school. What happens when he comes back?

This is my first fanfiction, and I will base uploads on how people respond to it. Rated M for later chapters. Known pairings for now: Rogan, subject to change.

It was hard to imagine, life any different than it was now. Any happiness was like a distant dream, clung onto in the moments after one awoke. At least, that was how it was for most mutants. But with the southern belle that stood with her face turned towards the open expanse in the rear of the school, the lawns spreading out only to give way to a basket ball court, pool and the gardens which loomed in the distance of the scenery surrounding Westchester mansion, it was different. It wasn't a dream, that happiness. It was real life, and she herself was trapped within a nightmare that tried to succumb her. It swallowed her whole, reaching up to her mind and dragging her down. Opening her eyes that had been closed, Anna Marie shivered as she exhaled. It was always the same, when she closed her eyes. She could see those black eyes leering down at her, holding her own green eyes in the animal's clutches. Bringing a leather gloved hand up to her jaw line, she swallowed at the memory of the claws that raked along her flesh, light scratches that had sparked the fear deep within her. The fear that clung to her even when she tried to sleep.

But sleep was an elusive task most nights, as it was now on the early morning that Rogue stood with the mansion asleep behind her. It was for the best. After returning with the X-Men from the statue of liberty, the whispers from the other students just got worse. Or maybe, they weren't worse at all, but the students around her that she was supposed to be classmates with, just didn't care if she heard them.

_Freak... Mutant vampire... I heard she's supporting the Brotherhood now..._

Marie knew they were saying things, but it still struck her hard once Jean had cleared her from the medical lab to go back to normal life. Hah.. normal life, like she'd ever have that. Pressing her back firmly against the corner of the building, just where the kitchen's back door opened up into a small veranda, she shut her eyes briefly again at the bite of the corner into her back. It was comforting, in a strange way. About the only comforting action she had done, since she was thrust head first into the drama of high school life.

"Thought Ah left that behind me..." She murmured to herself, careful to open her eyes again before any unbidden images came forward. It was hard, having Eric and Logan in there, constantly fighting. The Professor had tried to help her out with putting them away in their proper places, but it was almost a futile task, and she refused to let him go into her mind. She had her own secrets she wanted to keep in there, away from anyone else. Marie believed it would also be a form of tattling, though she doubted the student's thoughts and words went unnoticed by the strong telepath. About to push herself away from the wall to crunch her boot clad feet down towards the gardens, Marie froze when she heard a voice to the left.

"Left what behind you, kid?" The gruff voice was low, rumbling deep within the man's chest as Logan approached, the end of a cigar letting a wisp of smoke rise, and float to behind him. Marie gave a start, her eyes raking over his shirt clad shoulders, to look past him, not meeting his eyes that seemed to look right through her. How was it he was able to do that? How was it possible he could make her feel so vunerable, when she was so deadly?

"Well?" He asked again, the mutant lifting his hand to take the cigar out of his mouth, it being much easier then trying to talk around the rolled tobacco.

"Nothin' Logan." Rogue said with slight irritation. Right, like going to him would solve anything. If anything, the students avoided him, and wouldn't that just give them another reason to tease her? The Wolverine's pet, she could hear the taunts now.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Logan pointed out, surprised when his comment sent her stalking off through the snow, his own heavy footsteps moving to follow her. Sure, the kid was upset. Hell, he smelled it when he got up, the Mississippi girl having gone past his room on her way outside. It was nearly suffocating, the amount of frustration in the air. When he had risen, and looked at the digital clock that was glowing red across the room, he knew something wasn't right. No one in their right minds were up before eight o'clock, let alone five thirty in the morning. He had spent the past half hour just watching, not approaching, and certainly not letting his presence be known to the young runaway woman that he had offered the ride to so long ago up in northern Canada. "The brats are giving you a hard time, aren't they kid?" he growled out.

"Doesn't matter." Came her short reply, both parties starting to get frustrated. Rogue, because he wouldn't drop it, and Logan, because all he was getting out of her were two word answers.

He managed to keep pace, as they passed the basket ball court, and the covered up pool. They walked in silence until they reached the gardens. Finally turning to look at Rogue, who was slightly shorter then him, Logan frowned as he saw her sleep deprived eyes, the bags under them showing that she had not been sleeping well at all.

"Nightmares?" He guessed, feeling guilty as he knew she would have absorbed his.

"... Yeah." She said softly, her arms wrapping around her torso as she shivered. Rogue tried to jump back when Logan stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her to give her some of his warmth. Her mind raced, checking through her mental list to make sure she was all covered. Only when she was satisfied it was her face alone that was bare, did she relax, leaning her flushed cheek against the flannel of his shirt.

"I'm sorry kid... you shouldn't have to deal with them." He said honestly, and Rogue could hear the remorse on his words. She blinked, confused as to why he sounded like a dog that had been kicked. "If I knew you absorbing me would give my night mares, I would've been more careful." He murmured, and she could feel the rumble of his words, more than hear them.

"Nah, it's okay. They aren't that bad Logan, Ah.. never mind."

"Again with the never mind!" He suddenly grumbled, holding her tighter to him than previously. "Careful kid, you're sounding like a teenager." Logan warned, trying to elicit a laugh from her.

Nothing.

"Marie?"

"Yeah, Logan?"

"I can beat up those brats if you want. One Eye too."

"Ah know. Ah'm going to have to get used to it. Ah'm sorta stuck here. At least I got ya though." She spoke softly, admitting that he was indeed the only one that felt like they were willingly on her side, rather than afraid of her. When no reply came, Rogue lifted her head off of her warm place, nestled along the soft flannel. "What aren't ya telling me?" She asked quietly, fear filling her words.

"Chuck's got a lead on my past." Logan admitted, knowing he had been planning on leaving soon anyways. He had hoped the kid would relax and try to make friends with those around her, but it was obvious neither side was willing.

"Ya are gonna leave me here."

"It's safe here, kid."

"Take me with ya, please Logan."

Looking down into the chocolate eyes that were turned towards him, Logan let go of their hug, shaking his head. Brushing the strand of white hair out of her face, he tucked it behind her ear with a gloved finger, feeling horrible as she flinched at the touch. "I can't kid. It'll get better, I promise." Pulling his dog tags from around his neck, Logan felt a slight smile tug on his face. "I'll be back for these." He promised again, stepping back.

Rogue watched as he moved away, her world feeling as though it was spinning out of control. No. Logan was her only friend in this school for mutants, he couldn't leave her, not now. Her eyes turned towards the dog tags in her hand, and she stared at them, the cold metal showing the word WOLVERINE stamped in on the shiny flat disk. Biting her cheek, she looked back up at him. "It's not gonna get better, sugah. Ah know it." She told him, shaking her head as she backed away. "And so do ya."

Logan watched her hand the dog tags back to him, and turn away. This time he didn't follow, a chill running up his spine as he wondered if he should stay. But the call to the road, and promise of his past had him stand still until she had disappeared down the path to the boat house, only to have him turn and head back inside for his bag. No... the kid was strong, she'd be fine. Wouldn't she?


	2. Chapter 2  The Return

**Disclaimer: I really don't own any of these. Though, as I have said, I wish I owned some. Haha. There may be some OC's thrown in, but if there are any OC's, they will be listed at the bottom.  
>I want to say a wonderful shout out to:<br>Jester's Pet Oriole: Thank you. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.  
>Tanya2byour21: Well, I didn't keep you waiting to long I hope!<br>7 (an anonymous): Your wish is my command.  
>QueenofOld: Well I hope I don't disappoint you… as I warn, Rogue isn't all kittens and butterflies in this story.<br>The Alternative Source: Why thank you, and yes, if it is needed, I will certainly call on you.  
>Also to KelseyHalliwell, Hell-Bell, Beertjes, and LucyferAddams for also adding on as an alert (note: I only mentioned those I haven't mentioned above.)<strong>

**So yes, as I said above to Queen there, Rogue is not all kittens and butterflies and sugar drops. I always thought she had a darker side, one that she struggled to hide. Hmm... so Wolvie, what do you find behind door number three?**

It was meant to have been a quick drive up north, an abandoned military base where an old program had been scrapped by the government. Three days driving north, two days to sniff around the area, a week to follow any leads and may be get a cage fight in to up the funds, and three days to drive back. Two weeks, tops. But Logan had learned a long time ago, that when he planned anything, it was torn to shreds by Destiny, or Fate. Or maybe any other God that people liked to pray to in hopes that their lives might get better. Logan was not a praying man, and instead chose to curse them all the same, for if God did exist (in whatever form) he had a sick sense of humor that liked to watch individuals suffer. Needless to say, the search had ended up in vain. Once he had searched around the frigid base, the cold of the mountains that the dam was nestled in between sinking deep into his body, taking hold of his metal skeleton and it being a hard thing to chase away.

Though he enjoyed the north for the fight circuit, the constant feeling of frost bite killing one's flesh was not pleasant, even with the healing factor that soon brought it back to life again. Asking around the small town with it's one bar, near the base, Logan had learned of events that had happened there nearly fifteen years ago that made him turn his eyes south in a new lead. A strange killing of an elderly couple named the Logan's, their farm exploding even though they were reap seed harvesters, not cattle where the methane gas could build up and explode. Strange disappearances of people back then, mainly mutants, had also had Logan wondering what happened in that time that was just beyond where his memory reached.

Yet two months of chasing false ends up and down the coast, in search of a mutant that might have had a key to his past, he had returned empty handed to the institution as the spring melt had already come, and the leaves starting to bud on the oak tree's that lined the front of the property. Oh, how it felt good to be able to have a hot shower, and watch a hockey game without some idiot trying to pick a fight with the short man.

When the roaring thunder of his borrowed bike died away, parked just in front of the main doors, Logan gripped the old duffle bag; it's once olive green color having faded in the sun to more of a pale green. It was tattered and worn, just as Logan felt at that moment, mounting the steps to the school, his steel toed boots creating audible thumps on the stone steps. The door was opened, much to his surprise, and Logan found himself face to face with the school prate.

"Bike needs gas." He growled at the man who easily stood two heads taller then he did, stepping past him and tossing the bike's owner the keys. Great, just the face he wanted to see first thing when he got back to the school. The months away had lead his thoughts astray and he had been hoping to catch sight of something softer on the eyes. Brunette or redhead, he didn't mind which at this point. Sure, the whores that hung out in the bars were always good for a quickie, but recently the Wolverine had been hungering for something more. Holing up for a week if need be and just… His thoughts were snapped back into the present as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, crushed into the chest of the resident goddess.

"Logan! You're back." Ororo welcomed, the first one to actually say words to him while Scott still stood behind the older man, jaw moving like he was a fish trying to breathe out of water. Logan couldn't help but catching the scent of Ororo in his nose, as her long white hair was playing beneath his nose, tickling along his jaw line. _Rain and damp earth._ He couldn't help but smile at the scent, it being one of comfort, reminding him of going for a long run in the woods. No wonder she was able to mother everyone in the school, even Logan at times when he had been here before.

" 'Ro, looking good." He greeted, dropping his bag at his feet, catching sight of a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. Ahh… Scott's girl. He let a wolfish grin take over his face, calling out to the woman that approached them. "Hey Red. Still with Boy Scout?" He asked, knowing fully well the answer from the smell of anger that suddenly filled the room coming from said 'Boy Scout'.

"… Logan." Her words were curt, almost cold, as Logan watched her take her proper place beside Summers, seeming more of an ice queen then normal. He was about to asked what was eating her, when a sudden thump and crash sounded from up the stairs.

"What the hell…" Logan turned, expecting some mutant kid to have lost control of their powers. But when Ororo pulled him back again to face her, he was thoroughly confused.

"Logan, we need to talk."

"Can't it wait? I wanted to go see Rogue."

"No Logan, now."

Ohh, that stung. The mother tone. Even Wolverine knew that he had to listen, and seeing Rogue would have to wait. Picking up his bag, so no children riffled through it, Logan made his way after one of the few he counted as a friend, curious of what the matron had to say.

"You let what happen?"

**AN:**

**Alright, so I wasn't to happy with this, but posted it anyways. Third chapter will be from Rogue's POV next. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3 What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer: I really don't own the X-Men… but if anyone wants to give me a wedding gift and give them to me, I wouldn't need a gift receipt ;) **

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated. I had started a new job, got a new niece on the way and got married and moved over 1500 km's away. No excuse, but I am very sorry. Oh… and yes, Marie does have a tendency to talk to herself a little bit in this fan fiction**

**On to the good stuff!**

The pounding on the door did little to tear Rogue's eyes away from the shattered alarm clock that rested beside her dresser, a firm frown written across the once soft southern belle's features. _How dare he… He.. ARGH!_The thought tore through the brunette's head, fueled by the earlier sound of a motorcycle having revved it's way up the driveway.

"Kid?" The gruff voice called through the thick wood, but she didn't look up.

_Yeah… Kid. Keep calling me Kid and you'll be sorry._

/He means well Rogue…/

Shut up.

"Can I come in?"  
><em><br>/Let him in./_

"Ah ain't got nothing to say to you, scum bag! Get the hell away from mah door!" The hateful words even shocked Rogue for a moment as she picked up a new item, a thick textbook with _Introduction to Psychology _scrawled across the front with an image of a human skull with several items peeping out of it. The same skull mocked her as it took flight, landing with a thud against the door. It landed open, pages bent with the spine facing upwards.

"Marie…" Logan's voice was soft now, saying her name as if it were a password that would allow him access to her domain, her own sanctuary that she could be free in. "Please, Marie, just… can we talk?"

Her silence was answer enough and after several moments, the retreating heavy footfalls told her she was alone once more. Biting her lip, Rogue sank onto the foot of her unmade bed, feeling the mattress sink beneath her weight. How could she have ever told that man her name? Just another thing to use against her as the time wore on.

_Was my name. Not anymore._

/It still is./

Shut up.

She could almost feel the personality sigh and retreat, deep into the mind that had become a jumbled mess, to the point where she wouldn't allow even Charles to enter anymore, ashamed of the thoughts that went through her mind. Unbidden, her hand moved to her forearm, naked from any covering, and her nails dug into the flesh, scratching the itch as if it would ease the turmoil of emotions that had come from his return.

"He left us here. Y'all listen to that. He left us, and he is the freaking cause of this. Don't any of you forget it." Rogue spat out, pushing herself up from the bed. Grabbing the gloves where they had been discarded on the floor, she began the long process of covering herself up. Previously, she had just been sitting in her bra and pants on the bed, having needed to feel the air on her skin, an attempt to remind herself that she was not crazy. Tugging on her tank top first, she frowned as it fit snugger then it had months ago when Ororo had taken her clothes shopping. Turning her eyes downwards, she bit her lip in anger as her breasts seemed to have started their final attempt at growing as she ended her teenage years. Mumbling to herself at how she didn't have money to go clothes shopping, she reached next for her sweater. It was dark, as was most of her clothes, the deep green offsetting her pale skin. The soft flannel was thick, and though it was hot, it gave her protection as it went past her waist and her wrists.

Next was the scarf, the sheer netting hiding the part of her neck that her hair didn't. Knotting it so it wouldn't slip away freely, bare hands tugged up the hood of the sweater, before pulling on the soft black leather gloves. Those last ones had been a gift, even if they were a mocking one. When Christmas had come, all the students that had stayed there had exchanged gifts. And all of Rogue's were the same: Gloves. As if to say 'Don't touch us, we like living'. Just another slap in the preverbial face to the young woman. That is what had brought her near the tipping point…

Pinching herself through her jeans, Rogue admonished her mind for even daring to go back to that day. Daring to even think of anything that would lead her thoughts there. Fully shielded, she turned the knob on her door, thankful for the private room after the event. Stepping out of the room, she shut it behind her, quickly locking it out of habit. Privacy was something that no one knew anything about here, and it irritated her to no ends when she had once discovered children daring each other to enter her room, with the silly myth that if they did, they would lose their powers.

Eyes darted left. Empty. Eyes darted right. Also clear. Starting down the hallway, her thick soled boots hit the floor as she came to the landing before the stairs, warily wondering if he was downstairs. But she had to go down, even to pillage the kitchen and return to her hiding place. Having not eaten all day, she was still trying to grow accustomed to the pangs of hunger in her stomach, and it wasn't going well. Slowly, her footsteps led her to the kitchen, where all the windows and doors were closed to the outside. Breathing easier, she knew that he wouldn't be able to smell her then, as she saw Logan standing outside, seemingly having a mental conversation with Charles as he smoked one of those god awful cigars. No… it looked more like an argument with how his back muscles were tensed. Knowing her time was limited, she opened the door and peered in. There was left over lasanga, but that tasted horrid cold. Settling for a chunk of cheese and a handful of grapes, Rogue moved to the counter to wrap her goodies in a napkin before retreating.

Satisfied once they were wrapped, she moved to turn around, tensing as she hit something solid.

"Where's the picnic kid?" Pale blue eyes glared evenly into hers, due to her one inch heel on her boots.

"Piss off, mongrel." Were the first words that escaped her lips, and a smirk pulled them up as the confusion and step back gave her enough room to get past him without having to touch him. No one touched her, not even by accident. While her outside was cold, inside, Marie was going nuts. She had run into him. She had hit him with her back.

"Maybe this kicked dog wants to find out what's new. Haven't seen you for a while."

"And ya won't see me. " Rogue threatened, eyes narrowed as she shoved her food into the pouch of her sweater, shaking slightly, as she pulled off a glove hiding most of her hand so just her fingertips were bare. "Follow me, and Ah swear, Ah'll suck ya dry, Wolverine." Without waiting for an answer, she turned, making distance between them, not looking back until she was once again in the safety of her room, no longer hungry. Peeling back her sleeve, she looked at the angry marks, hate filling her. Hate at the man downstairs, hate at her powers, hate at the school, and hate of what she was about to do.

**AN: I know I know... it's short. But I promise I will keep writing it!**


End file.
